The induction intake system of a machine like a reciprocating internal combustion engine or compressor communicates the working chamber space of the machine to a source of working fluid such as air. As the machine operates, it creates a partial vacuum that draws fluid through the system and into the machine. The induction intake system acts like a two-way street so that as fluid is being conveyed toward the machine, noise created by the machine's operation is transmitted in the opposite direction. This noise is often deemed sufficiently objectionable that it is required to be attenuated. For that purpose it is known to insert passive noise attenuation devices into the intake system, and examples of such devices are found in commonly assigned patents of the same inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,343 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,413.
The present invention relates to a new and unique device which can be inserted in-line into an induction intake system of a machine, such as those mentioned, for attenuating standing wave noise that the machine transmits through the intake system. Like the devices of the referenced patents, the device of the present invention is entirely passive and imposes no significant restriction on the fluid flow through the intake system to the machine.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the appended claims, and the accompanying drawings which disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.